As a background art of the present invention, there has been known a configuration in which, in a self-propelled vacuum cleaner operated by electric power supplied from a batter, when a remaining capacity in the battery becomes low, a notification regarding the remaining capacity in the battery being low is provided to a user before the supply of electric power from the batter is stopped (for example, see Patent Document 1).